fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Carbuncle
Ryan Carbuncle '''is the Main character of GemFlash Precure. His Cure Form is Cure Ruby, he later became a true Precure in the Gemflash Precure series final, Cure Sun. He's the Pink cure of his team. Personality Ryan is a 16 year old boy that is outgoing, friendly and cares a lot about his friends And family, he willing to do anything for them even if it risks his life. He has an obsession with Twintails. He is described as feminine by many other students at his school. Because of his caring nature he can be taken advantage of which one of Dark Gem Empire did do. In battle his obsession can sometimes get in the way and cause him to mess up he also made attacks based on his obsession, if someone threatens his friends or family he gets very aggressive and serious setting his obsession aside and focusing on defeating the enemy. He is completely oblivious to romantic advances. Appearance Ryan's hair used to be brown before he became a cure since then it's natural colour is Pink. He has his hair relatively unkept and changes how it is every season it was more stylized in season 3 however. His eyes are green and is shorter then other males in the series his age. In season 4 after an incident in the final battle of season 3 he was turned permanently Female, while Female he kept his hair in his dream style twintails down to his thighs, his eyes remained the same although taking on a more female look he also became shorter the he was before and became 14 (He returns to being him self in the season 4 finale). His male clothes range from his school uniform which is is a red under shirt (not part of school uniform but wears it anyway) a purple uniform top with a grey tie and grey pants. His casual clothes change every so often: In season 1 his causal consisted of a pink shirt covered by a red hoodie jacket and jeans. In season 2 as it was starting to get hotter he changed to a pink short sleeve shirt with red stripes And shorts. In season 3 it went back to his season 1 design but with a black jacket instead. In season 4 it was a pink and white shoulderless frilly top with straps to hold it up and a pink and white frilly skirt. In season 5 he returns to his season 1 clothes. History Ryan witnessed the final battle of max heart and met Tifa doing so he then gained his obsession after she saved his life, he has lived in several places before his family settled in Delaco city, he was born in Canada. Both he and Valin are related to the King Arthur blood line, Ryan's side being the son that betrayed Arthur and Valin's who stayed loyal. Cure Ruby The Heroic fire element, Cure Ruby! Ryan becomes Cure Ruby with the phrase "Precure, Gem Genration" with The Gem Commune or Gemlace. '''Forms: Base: Ruby’s basic form DragonShifter: Ruby and her partner Belz combine to create a new form of Ruby in dragonoid armo. True DragonShifter: This is the true form of DragonShifter, it has the more typical appearance of a Cure upgrade. Attacks: Ruby Blazer: Ruby's first attack. This attack has her rush her opponent and strike them with her sword this can either purify or push back an opponent. Twintail Snare: Makes an enemy grow Twintails and trips them up leaving them vulnerable to more attacks. (This attack however doesn't work on male enemies and rarely works on weekly monsters) Twintailingual: With this she can read an enemy's mind and be ahead of them in a fight but they must have Twintails in order for this attack to work, it's prone to backfiring however as she just ends up reading her own mind at times. Blazing X Tempest: This is an upgraded version of Ruby Blazer after Ruby obtains Durandal in season 3 And is relatively the same but after the attack hits a huge X of fire is left in the area where the attack lands (the flames do no Damage to the area). Holy Dragon Saber blast: A move unlocked with the true form of DragonShifter. Twintail OverXCross: Ruby’s most powerful attack used with Firestorm and shared with Cure Sun Team attacks: Thunderus wave, Gargantua Blazer: The first team attack of Gemflash, in this attack the weapons of Sapphire and Topaz combine to Ruby's and it grows 4 times it's original size and Ruby slams it down on the enemy. Ex-Ulti Gargantua X Tempest: The second team attack. Weapons: Cailburn: Ruby’s sword from when she was made a cure, it was later destroyed along with Ryan’s second transformation item in a fight against Scream. Durandal: The wild horse of swords deemed unyielding by it‘s maker it was sealed in a mountain which was then sealed in another dimension it was then used to seal a demon lord dragon in said dimension. Exal-Durandal: Created after fusing an excaliber sword fragment with Durandal in order for ruby to defeat cook. Mistilteinn: Used by Ryan while trapped on another planet, it was later destroyed in a fight against blue’s evil Precure upon Ryan’s return to earth. Firestorm: Ryan’s new weapon. This weapon is an axe instead of the normal sword weapon Ruby uses. With the help of several cure fairies and his friends he crafts the axe part out of metal from Cailburn, a miracle light as the base ,the crystal from a Crystroyer as the handle and Kirakiraru to hold it all together. He can use this weapon out side of cure form. Mjölnir: Originally used by an enemy it was Gifted to Ryan after the former enemy protected him from a finisher attack. Used in tandem with Firestorm. (It was later discovered to be the same Mjölnir used by the hero Thor however it was destroyed and was discovered and rebuilt by Blue) Cure Sun The Precure spirit represents a fire in everyone’s hearts.....the brighter that fire.......THE BIGGER AND STRONGER IT SHINES LIKE THE SUN! CURE SUN!!!! Ryan became his true Precure form after the miracle lights saved him from near death. In this Cure form like Cure Waffle and Cure Infini he stays male. Attacks Twintail OverXCross Weapons Firestorm Mjölnir Etymology Ryan: From an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Riain meaning "descendant of Rían". The given name Rían probably means "little king" (from Irish rí "king" combined with a diminutive suffix). Carbuncle: A carbuncle /ˈkɑːrbʌŋkəl/ is any red gemstone, most often a red garnet. so his name literally means little king of the red gemstone. Dreams Ryan wants to be a hairstylist he later decides he wants to be a teacher to other cures and find them and train them. Nicknames/Other aliases * Ry: Used by the rest of the Gemflash team and other friends * Ryry: Used by mother and Suiko * Kid: Used by Belz * Twintail lord Dragon: originally used comically by Belz later used by Ryan himself and then ironically shared with Belz * Sun Fighter: Used by Ryan and Liam * Twintail Fighter: another joke name Ryan took literally and decided to use. * Heir to King Arthur/True King: Used by the Knights ghosts after the Excalibur responded to him. VA's Ryan Carbuncle Japanese: Shouta Aoi Dub: Yuri lowenthal Ruby/Ryan (Female) Japanese: Shouta Aoi Dub: Tia Ballard Character songs/Duets * GIFT From the FIGHT!! sung by Tsubasa Yonaga and Takuya Satō (Japanese) and Jovette Rivera ( English): Ryan’s main character song and the final Gemflash ending song * Your Time sung by Stan bush: a dub only character song for Ryan. Gallery Trivia * * In the Dub, "The touch" by Stan Bush plays when ever Ryan or Ruby turns around a very difficult fight (mostly during a season finale) at the same time his Legendary Red gem glows, this mirrors when Optimus or Rodimus Prime in Transformers used the matrix of leadership, CureRuby2488 has said he was heavily inspired by Optimus when making Ryan's heroic side. * Ryan's obsession with Twintails is inspired by Gonna be the twintail, which takes place in the same universe, in fact him and the main character of twintails are cousins. * When doing the dub voice Yuri was told to use Ben 10's voice but more girly. * Ryan's little brother is tribute to CureRuby2488's actual little brother who passed away. * In episode 8 of Season 2 when Ryan see's Kanade's Cupcakes she makes for the Gemflash team, the Cupcakes sparkle with Kirakirau possibly Hinting Ryan can see Kirakirau Like Ichika and the Kirakira precure Fairies. * Ryan’s last name and Cure Ruby’s name reference the Yugioh Card Crystal Beast: Ruby Carbuncle * Ryan is a big fan of 70’s, 80’s and 90’s to early 2000’s American pop culture, he references several movies and songs and quotes several characters. An example such as in season 3 (X) When he meets Pishard for the first time and calls him the Goblin King from the movie Labyrinth and in the season 2 finale when he said “Precure transform and roll out” quoting Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime. * While Ryan is transformed into Cure Ruby, Ruby refers to herself with male words like “Boku” and “Ore” but when Ryan isn’t transformed into her she uses female words. * Ryan/Ruby’s Japanese voice actor also voices Cagliostro from Symphogear AXZ. Cagliostro was magical girl themed and was once a man turned into a woman by alchemy to get eternal life. * As of recent, elements from the marvel character Thor have been added to the characters inspiration to the point of wielding the same Hammer weapon. Category:Male Pretty Cure Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:User:CureRuby24